Frozen Friendships
Narration * Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers * Narrator: It's cold in the garage * Adagio: It's freezing in here * Narrator: And This gives evox a new idea for a virus * Evox: Send in Elsa the Snake ice virus to deal with the omega racers! * Narrator: While the snake virus freezes the garage and our heroes manage to beat this thing can they stop this snake freezer Find out on the Adventures of Omega Racers Next. Theme Song (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series theme plays) Transcript Adagio (V.O.): Frozen Friendships (Adagio and the others enter the garage only to find it's freezing cold) Keiko Kubota: Brrr it's so cold. Tyler Klause: You know im immune to icy tempertaures Adagio: Wow i had no idea ty Bodi and Darma (Inside Adagio's Head): Transform yourself into Rockerman. Adagio: I Can't Do it mom and dad I Can't transform i have to stay as me. Captain Police: Adagio I have to tell you something. Adagio: What is it captian police? Captain Police: My Armor is very, very, very, very, very warm. Adagio: That's good cause it's very cold in the garage. Captain Police: I'll make the garage warm. Maddie Klause: Thanks. Captain Police sets the garage warm Fang Klause: Way to Go Captian Police Drooper: Hey Fleegle! Fleegle: Yes, Drooper? Keiko Kubota: Oh Boy Drooper's up to his old tricks agian. Drooper: I'm not on my old tricks again. Keiko Kubota: GET OUT OF OUR GARAGE! Keiko Kicks Fleegle and Drooper out of the Garage and Closes the Garage door Keiko Breathes deeply under stress Fleegle and Drooper Runs Away Meanwhile at Viruses inc Evox comes up with a New Virus Evox (thinking): So it's cold in the garage and captian police has the heat armor This gives me a great idea for a virus Evox: Blaze!, Roxy! Blaze: Yes Master Evox? Evox: I need You to make me the freeziest virus in america to freeze the garage something cold as queen elsa Roxy: Im On It Roxy Presses the Virus Creation Button on her tablet Evox: We'll name him Freeze Bot He'll freeze the garage in an instant and get rid of captian police's warm armor at the same time. Evox Laughs evily Meanwhile at the garage Fleegle (Telling a truth to Keiko): We are talking about Captain Police's Heat Armor! Keiko Kubota: I'm so sorry Fleegle. Tyler Klause: Our Bad. Bingo: I'm watching the videos of Logan Paul. Keiko Kubota: Ok Banana splits time for you to go Keiko Drags the banana splits out of the garage Bingo: Hey Droop! Adagio: Forget it Bingo You guys need to go. Adagio Drags the Banana splits out of the garage Bingo: B-But Adagio Closes the Garage Door on the Banana Splits Adagio: And Don't Come Back The Banana Splits walk away sadly from the garage Captian Police: There this place is warm agian Adagio: Thanks Captian Police Steel Walks in the Garage Steel: Brr and i thought it was freezing in the snow Captian Police: Nothing to worry about steel Elsa: Hi there, Captain Police. Captain Police: Who are you? Elsa: I Am queen Elsa Captain Police: Pleasure to meet you, my queen. Maddie Klause: So Uh Queen Elsa What Brings You Here Today? Sub-Zero: Hey Elsa. Captain Police: Who's That? Elsa: It's my boyfriend Tyler Klause: Oh boy now i've seen evreything Captain Police: I'll watch TV. Fang Klause: So uh queen elsa what's the emergency? Sub-Zero: Allow me to explain. The Omega Racers sit down to listen to sub zero explaining the emergency Sub-Zero: Evox is creating Another Elsa Maddie Klause: But how did evox do it? Sub Zero: We'll That's the Million Dollar Question until we destroy it it should reverse the freeze effect. Captain Police: I'll protect my heat armor from Another Elsa Keiko Kubota: And I'll go with the omega racers Captain Police: Okay. Tyler Klause: Let's Go The Omega Racers walk out of the garage with captian police Tyler Klause: Keep you're eyes open The Omega Racers walk in the traffic to find the other elsa Captain Police: EVOX! Freeze Bot (Evox's Voice): Yes? Captain Police: You're Under Arrest for Breaking My Laws! Freeze Bot (Evox's Voice): We'll See About That! The Omega Racers Get into Battle Position and Charge at the Freeze Bot Tyler Punches the Freeze Bot and Kicks the Freeze Bot but the freeze bot is too strong Maddie Tornado Kicks and Punches Freeze Bot but freeze bot is too strong Fang Klause Slices and Slashes Freeze Bot but freeze bot is too strong Freeze Bot: Time to put you on ice omega racers! Freeze Bot fires his ice blaster and freezes the omega racers Captain Police: MY ARMOR IS VERY VERY VERY VERY HOT FOR YOU FREEZE BOT!!!!! Freeze Bot: Try IT! Freeze Bot fires his ice blaster at Captian Police's fire armor Captain Police melts Freeze Bot with his Fire Armor Freeze Bot: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!?! Freeze Bot Melts Captain Police: YOU'RE MELTING FREEZE BOT!!!! Steel Flips into the air and morphs into the silver ranger Silver Ranger: Im Here to save you guys Silver Ranger gets out striker morpher Silver Ranger: Striker Fire Blast! Silver Ranger Blasts a Fire Like Laser and Melts the Ice on the Omega Racers Captain Police: That was Incredible. Adagio: Hey Steel Great Work Thanks. Silver Ranger: No Problem Tyler Klause: Now Let's Morph and Get This Guy! Fang Klause: Right With ya Bro Maddie Klause: Let's Do It Captian Police: You'll Be Safe with Me Keiko Adagio: Rockerman TRANSFORM! Adagio Transforms into rockerman Maddie, Fang, and Tyler put on there morphers All: Armor Hero Form, Activate! Maddie, Fang, and Tyler transform into eagle man tiger man and rhino man Rockerman: OH YEAH!!!! Rhino Man: Let's Get This Monster and Put Him on a Diet for Good. Tiger Man: Right Behind Ya Eagle Man: Let's Go! The Three Armor Heroes Jumped In The Air Turned there final attack rotators left Rhino Man Rams Tiger Man Jumps and Lets his Hand Out Eagle Man Does a Kick With His Boots Final Attack Computers: Rhino Rush!, Seismic Strike!, Tempest Kick! The Holo Japanese Symbols appear and the Armor Heroes did there final attack on Freeze Bot Freeze Bot Flips to the Ground unconsciously The Three Armor Heroes land on the ground Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky: AMAZING!!!! Freeze Bot: I WON'T FORGET THIS! Freeze Bot lands on the ground and explodes The Banana Splits cheers for The Omega Racers Rhino Man: Great Job Guys. Blaze: I Think It's Time Freeze Bot Grew Do You Roxy: I Do, Blaze Opens the magna beam button Blaze: MAGNA BEAM!